Lost and found
by Lileaglet
Summary: Phantom finds a little girl whom has gotten lost in his Opera house. He sets out to find the mother of the lost child but little does he know that he's up for a big surprise. Please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Chapter one

Alleera

"Mommy!" Alleera called desperately. No answer. She walked among the many people visiting the newly built opera house. "Mommy!" She called again.

She wandered down a somewhat deserted corridor. She turned a corner. No one was here. _Maybe mommy is in here?_ She thought.

She opened the door to the nearest room. Something caught her eye. She walked to the end and saw a mirror. It was so pretty. But dusty.

"Mommy?"

She heard a voice coming from the mirror. She pushed on it curiously. She cried out in shock as she fell forward. She fell onto a stone floor. It was cold and damp.

She stood curiously and walked along the corridor. It was fairly dark. She felt along the walls.

"Mommy I'm scared!" she called, sniffling. She heard a crashing noise behind her. "Aaaaah!" she screamed and ran down the corridor. She kept running and came upon a boat.

She was tired and needed to sleep.

The boat was dry. She sat in the boat and found a blanket. She snuggled underneath it and closed her eyes. The gentle rocking of the boat and the soothing sound of the water lulled her to sleep.

Phantom

I was back from my errands and was walking back to the boat. Where had my cape gone? I could've sworn I had it when I climbed into the boat and took the pole.

I spotted something black in the boat. My cape! There it was. Well I was almost to my lair; I might as well not bother putting it on.

I finally arrived to the other side of the lake, and got out of the boat. I took my cape as I left for the lair.

Once in the lair, I put my cape on the couch and retired for the night.

Alleera

Alleera woke up when she felt a slight breeze. She shivered and sat up.

"Mommy?" she called curiously. _How did I get on this side of the lake?_ She asked herself.

She climbed out of the boat. She continued walking curiously.

"Mommy where are you? I wanna go home," she called. She heard a voice; a wonderful beautiful voice. "Mommy!" she ran towards it. She burst through a door.

A man with a white mask covering half his face, turned around quickly. She looked at him curiously.

"You're not my mommy," he looked startled. "Where's mommy?"

"I don't know where your mother is child," he said angrily. "How did you get in here?!"

"I don't know. Do you know my mommy?"

"No!" she sniffled and started crying. She ran over to him and hugged his leg.

"I want my mommy," she wailed. He looked at her in confusion.

Phantom

Why was this child hugging me?! She wanted her mother but I have no idea who she is! I pushed her off me.

"Don't touch me," I snarled.

She sniffled and looked up at me with big watery eyes.

"How did you get here?" she sniffled again.

"I walked through a mirror and fell asleep on a boat,"

"That's impossible, I didn't see you,"

"Im…im-possible?" she asked, saying the word slowly. "What does that mean?" I sighed and closed my eyes for a second.

"You're going home," I growled, taking her arm.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" she pulled away and cried again.

"Look, child! You're going home and that's final!"

"I don't know where mommy is! I can't go home!"

"Do you not know where you live?!"

"No! I want mommy!"

What should I do? I couldn't just let her wander the streets aimlessly looking for her mother. But she couldn't stay here either.

"Please help me find mommy,"

"Where was she last?" I grumbled.

"In the opera house,"

"Where in the opera house?"

"Umm…"she trailed off and looked at her feet.

"You don't know do you?" she bit her lip and shook her head.

"Can I stay here with you? It's scary in the boat," my eyes widened.

"No! You are not staying here!" Her eyes started watering again.

"I'm hungry," she said quietly. I turned away from her. I guess it wouldn't hurt if I let her stay for a few hours.

"All right, come with me,"

"I can stay?" I hesitated.

"Yes,"

"Yay!" she hugged my legs again. I pushed her off gently. She took my hand.

"What are you doing?" she smiled up at me as I led her to the couch. I pulled my hand away. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to speak to strangers?"

"What's your name?" I hesitated. She looked at me curiously.

"Erik,"

"My name's Alleera. But you can call me Ali. See? Now we're not strangers anymore," I couldn't help smiling. She sat on the couch and looked at me curiously.

"Wait here,"

"Ok!"

"What are you so cheerful about?"

"I made a new friend," I turned around and left to get her some food. I took a loaf of bread and some cheese. I brought it back to her. She smiled at me and waved.

"Here," I handed her a slice of bread and some cheese.

"Thank-you," she grinned and took it. "Mommy teached me to be very polite,"

"Taught," I corrected.

"Huh?"

"She _taught _you to be very polite," she cocked her head to the side. "Teached is

not a word,"

"Why?"

"Because it's not. It's improper grammar,"

"Improper?"

"Yes. That's not how you talk,"

"Why?"

"Because those are the rules of English,"

"Why?" I grew irritated.

"Because that's just how it works,"

"Why?"

"Because! Stop asking questions!" she fell silent. She nibbled on the bread and cheese.

"I'm thirsty," I stood again to get her something to drink. All I had down here was water and wine. I filled a glass with water and brought it back to her. She smiled again. "Thank you," She looked around. "It's pretty down here," she went back to her food.

"Is your mother looking for you?" she shrugged and finished her meal. She yawned.

"I'm tired," she curled up on the couch and closed her eyes. I guess she could spend the night. One night wouldn't hurt.

I walked into my room and took a spare blanket. I put it over her. She smiled at me.

"Thanks," she snuggled underneath and fell asleep. Why did she have to get lost in _my_ opera house?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Erik

"Erik! Erik!"

I jolted from sleep. My mask! I grabbed it and put it on hastily. The little girl hurried into the room and looked at me. What time was it anyway? She smiled.

"Blast Child! What's wrong with you?!"

"What?"

"You always knock before entering someone's room!" she climbed onto the bed. I sat up and edged away.

"I couldn't sleep,"

"What time is it?" she didn't answer. "Well?"

"I don't know, I can't tell time," I sighed. "Will you taught me?" I groaned.

"Teach,"

"What?"

"It's teach, not taught,"

"But yesterday you said it was taught,"

"Yes but that's because you were saying it in past tense,"

"Past tense?"

"Don't you go to school?!"

"Not yet, I'm only four," four?! She was just a baby! She giggled. "You're funny. Why do you wear a mask?"

"Because," she slid off the bed. I glanced at the clock on the wall. 7:30. she ran out of the room. I stood up slowly and got dressed. Now where had she gone? She couldn't have gone far. Besides, she was going home today.

I walked into the main room. She was sitting on the couch, looking at a book.

"Erik?"

"What?"

"Why aren't there any pictures?"

"It's not a picture book," she put the book down and looked at me curiously.

"You look tired, you should rest," she said, standing.

"I would, but a certain little girl might wake me up,"

"I won't, I promise," I slumped back down on the bed and fell asleep.

I jolted when I heard a horrible sound. I plugged my ears. What an awful racket, it sounded like…I gasped. My organ! I ran into the other room. Alleera was sitting at the organ playing random notes at the same time.

"Stop it! stop that's enough!" she looked at me curiously.

"Aren't I good? Mommy says I'm going to be a great music person some day," I shook my head.

"You sound terrible!" she recoiled. She sniffled. "No, no don't-" she started crying. "Stop crying this instant!" she looked up at me.

"Will you teach me?"

"Teach you what?"

"To play?" I sighed. I didn't have time for this.

"Come on,"

"Where are we going?"

"To find your mother," I turned and walked out. She followed and took my hand. I pulled it away again, a little irritated. She took it back. "Let go of my hand,"

"Why?" I glared at her dangerously. She let my hand go innocently. I led her back to the boat. She ran towards it.

"Get back here!"

"Aaaah!"

She tripped and fell into the lake. Damn it! I ran to the dock. She was screaming and splashing frantically. I snatched at her. She sank underwater and came up again. She screamed again. I grabbed her arm and pulled her out. She spluttered and spat the remaining lake water out of her mouth. She panted and hugged me.

"Thank you Erik,"

"Why did you do that?!"

"I didn't mean to," she sneezed.

"No,"

"No what?" she sneezed again.

"You're not catching a cold," she sneezed again.

"I don't feel so good,"

"Oh no," now I had to take care of a sick child! I swore under my breath. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"You said a dirty word!" she exclaimed, pointing at me accusingly. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't take her to her mother like this. She coughed. I picked her up. Why why why?! I set her down on the couch. She sneezed three times. I took the blanket and wrapped it around her. She snuggled under it.

"I'll get you some tea, I grumbled. She nodded. I walked into the kitchen and made her some tea. I heard her coughing and sneezing in the other room. This was just so damn perfect! Here I am, taking care of a four year old child!

"Ewik," she started, when I got back. I looked at her. "I'm sowy for falling in the lake,"

"My name's not Ewik, it's Erik, with an _R_," she looked up at me still. I handed her the tea.

"Thank you Erik, with an _R_," she giggled. I looked away. I sat on the armchair and watched her. She coughed again. "Erik, my throat hurts," no no no! I stood up.

"When you swallow?" she nodded. "All right, I'll get some honey; meanwhile you stay here and don't go anywhere," she nodded again.

I took some honey from the kitchen and brought it back with a spoon. I poured some in it.

"Open up," she shook her head.

"Mommy always does the choochoo train," she said, grinning.

"Well I don't, now open up," she shook her head again. "Look, if you don't swallow this your throat will burn," her eyes widened.

"But mommy always does the choochoo train," she sniffled. Her eyes started watering.

"Oh all right! Choochoo! There! Now open up!" I snarled. She opened her mouth. I put the spoon in. "Close," she closed it. "Swallow," she did so. I took the spoon out. She licked her lips.

"I love honey," she went back to her tea. Once she finished, I took it back and put it in the kitchen. I walked back to her.

"Now you're going to stay here and rest understand?" she nodded. "I'm going out for a few hours, and when I get back you better be in this couch," she nodded again. She lay down and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Chapter Three

I had better things to do than take care of a child! I looked back at her. She was still sleeping. Good. I walked into a secret tunnel that led to the rafters above the stage. The ballet girls were walking in a group. Three of them were in a corner, whispering hastily.

"Where do you think she went?" the brown haired one asked.

"I heard the Opera Ghost kidnapped her,"

"Why would he do that?"

"He's crazy, _and_ he needed a companion, ever since Christine left," I grew angrier. They would pay for saying such a thing.

"Yes but the girl's four or five,"

"So? He's still crazy,"

Well, I can see I had some work to do. I climbed down to the back of the stage and slunk in the shadows. A lonely rat scurried by my feet. I picked it up and snuck behind the curtain to where the ballet girls were.

"I hear he's dead,"

"I don't think he is," I pulled the back of the girl's shirt a bit and dropped the rat in. I quickly retreated in the shadows. I heard a high pitched scream. I smirked. That would teach them. I hurried back up to the rafters and watched the scene.

The ballet girl had gotten rid of the rat, and was now crying.

"What's going on?!" I looked at the sound of the familiar voice. Madame Giry was hurrying over to the crying ballet girl.

"Someone stuffed a rat down her shirt,"

"Who did?"

"We don't know, we never saw anyone,"

"Did any of you see anyone?" they all shook their heads. "All right, now that the excitement is over, let's get back to our practice," she walked over to the ballet girl and escorted her out. Before leaving, she glanced up at the rafters. She was searching for me. She glimpsed me; I stood there and stared back at her. She'd come to talk to me later no doubt.

The ballet girls had talked about Alleera. But no one else knew about her did they? Where was the mother? How did they know about her being lost?

I wandered around the rafters, looking for her mother. I didn't know her mother, but I would just search for someone who was asking questions about the girl.

After two hours, I figured I had left the sick girl alone long enough. I returned to my lair and found her asleep on the couch. I sat in the arm chair and sighed.

"Erik!"

I stood abruptly. Giry! I picked Alleera up and went to another room. I set her down in the swan bed and hurried back. Madame Giry was standing there. She frowned.

"My dear Madame Giry, what brings you down here?"

"You know very well what brings me down here. I would rather it if you didn't go around terrorizing my ballet girls,"

"Your ballet girls are creating rumours about me Madame Giry, I had to take action,"

"You dropped a rat down her shirt,"

"She deserved it,"

"Erik! She could get sick, and we need every ballet girl for the opera!"

"Tell them it's not nice to spread rumours," she shook her head angrily.

"Stop bothering my ballet girls Erik,"

"I can't make any promises,"

"Where's the girl?"

"What girl?"

"The little girl who was lost yesterday?"

"A little girl was lost yesterday?"

"You call yourself the Phantom of the Opera when you have no idea of what happens in your own Opera House!"

"Do not provoke me Madame Giry," I growled, crossing my arms.

"If you are to be the owner of this Opera house, I think you should be a bit more responsible and know what happens,"

"Do not tell me how to run my Opera Madame Giry, I've been the owner for many years," she shook her head and walked back out of the room. I sighed in relief. Well, now back to the girl. I walked back to the swan bed. She was looking around the room curiously.

"Are you still sick?" she sneezed in answer. "How do you feel?"

"My throat and head hurts," I put the back of my hand on her forehead. She was burning up.

"All right, hold on," I went back to the kitchen and got a wet cloth. I came back and put it on her forehead. She looked up at me and smiled sweetly.

"Can I have some more honey," she asked quietly.

I stood and went to get her some honey. I poured it in a spoon and took it back. She was waiting for me patiently.

"Open up," she smiled. I rolled my eyes. "Choochoo," she opened her mouth. She swallowed the honey and I took the spoon back to the kitchen. "All right, go to sleep," I said, when I was back. She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Erik?"

"What?"

"I can't fall asleep," I sighed. "Read me a bedtime story,"

"I don't have any stories for children,"

"Oh? Then make one up," I shook my head. "Can you sing me a song?" Why not?

"Ok," she grinned. I took a deep breath and sang. She looked at me with wide eyes. I stopped. "If I'm going to sing you to sleep you have to close your eyes," she nodded. I started singing again.

After the song was finished, I realised she was asleep. I walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It had been a few days, and Alleera was no longer sick

"Erik?"

"What?"

"I'm bored,"

"We're going to find your mother today,"

"We are?" I sighed. I couldn't be seen with her…I might as well go on my own.

"No, I am,"

"Ok,"

"But I want you to be good. Just stay here until I come back," she nodded.

I took the passageway that led up to the rafters again. I tried to listen in on the conversations of the stage crew and the ballet girls. I spotted Madame Giry, directing the girls. She glanced up and spotted me. I continued on with my search.

I heard of none asking questions about the girl. I sighed and returned to my lair.

"Alleera?" where was she? It was dark out, she better not have left. "Alleera I am not playing!" still no answer.

I walked into every room, only to find her not there. I took a look in the kitchen. Not here either. I hurried back out to where the couch was. I sighed in relief. She was standing there.

"Alleera I told you to stay here!" I was furious. She turned to me. She was holding a small puppy in her hands. "Where did you get that?!"

"I brought him home for kitty to play with,"

"You brought a dog, into my house?!"

"He was lonely, so I brought him home,"

"A _stray _dog?!"she grinned.

"Isn't he cute?" she set the puppy down and it ran over to my feet. He sniffed my feet curiously and lifted his back leg. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Get, this dog, out of my house,"

"But he's lonely. Pleaaaaaase," I glared at her.

I turned and walked to the kitchen to clean my now soiled shoes. Once they were clean I walked back into the room.

"Erik?"

"What?!"

"I think the dog made oopsy on the rug," no, not my expensive Persian rug?! Sure enough, there was a rather large wet spot on it. I shook with anger.

"GET THIS DOG OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT!" She looked at me with big eyes.

"Please Erik, Blizzard just needs a friend," she begged, her bottom lip trembling. I massaged my temples and took a deep breath.

"Alleera, the dog needs to go,"

I heard a high pitched yowl. Ayesha dashed in and jumped up on the desk. The dog chased after her and barked frantically. Ayesha hissed and spat at him from atop the desk.

"Ayesha!" I gasped. I hurried over and picked her up, away from the barking dog. I set her down in my room. She scurried to my organ and jumped atop it, making a series of unpleasant notes ring out. She jumped onto the stool and lay down on it.

"Erik!"

"Alleera what now?!" I demanded, walking out. Madame Giry was standing there, and Alleera was nowhere to be seen.

"My name's Antoinette Erik, not Alleera," I said nothing. "So you lied to me,"

"I did no such thing,"

"About the girl. Where is she?"

"What girl?"

"You know very well what-" frantic barking interrupted her. The puppy Alleera brought in ran in. Where…where had it gotten that collar?! Madame Giry looked at the dog with amazement. I caught him by his collar.

"Get out of here!" I growled. He looked up at me and wagged his tail.

"Since when do you have a dog Erik?"

"Since a few days ago," she raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Alleera?"

"Madame Giry, I am fairly tired, and wish to retire to my room," she sighed.

"I'm watching you Erik,"

"Who isn't?" I turned around angrily and dragged the dog into the kitchen. I glanced back and saw her leaving. I found Alleera nibbling on some cheese.

"Erik are you mad at me?"

"Yes I'm mad at you! Why did you have to bring a dog here?!" She said nothing. She hugged the dog. I stomped out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I had only been asleep a few hours when Alleera shouted for me. I sat up abruptly. She burst into the room, crying. I hid my face with my hand and took my mask with my free hand. I quickly put it on.

"Erik!" she jumped onto the bed and hugged me.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me!"

"I had a bad dream," she sniffled and kept crying against me. I pushed her off gently. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"What?!" She sniffled again. I said nothing.

"Please Erik? I'm scared,"

"Why don't you go to sleep? Ayesha will keep you safe, won't you dear?" I asked, looking at the cat on the organ. She opened one eye and closed it again. Alleera shook her head frantically.

"What time is it?"

She said nothing. Right, she couldn't tell time. I glanced at the clock. 6:31. I yawned.

"It's already morning, let's just get up," I growled. She slid off the bed and looked up at me, fear still in her eyes. "Are you hungry?" she nodded. "You go ahead," she ran ahead.

I walked over to Ayesha. She opened one eye again and looked up at me.

"How are you feeling dear?" she yawned and stood, causing a few notes to sound from the Organ.

"Meow!" she mewed. I stroked her back. She leaned into my hand and mewed again. She sprang up to my shoulder.

I followed Alleera. She was sitting on the couch, petting the little dog.

"Alleera I thought I told you to get rid of that dog!"

"But I don't want to get rid of him, he needs me," Ayesha mewed and hissed at the dog. His ears pricked up and he started barking madly.

"Shut that beast up! I have some errands to run,"

"Erik! Please don't leave me here by myself," I glared at her.

"Blizzard can take care of you. I have to pay a little visit to someone,"

I turned to leave. I felt a weight on my leg, causing me to almost trip. I looked down quickly. She was holding onto my leg tightly and wouldn't let go.

"Alleera, let me go,"

"No, I won't!" she hung on tighter.

"Alleera, I'm going to count to three, if you don't get off soon, you'll be in BIG trouble," I snarled viciously. "One," she hung on tighter. "Two," she closed her eyes. "Three,"

"I'm not leaving,"

"Rawr!" I cried. She screamed and ran into the kitchen. I took a different tunnel this time.

I spotted Madame Giry walked down the corridor. The rest was deserted. Where was she going? I followed her silently. She turned into…one of the tunnels that led to my lair! I continued to follow her down the dark tunnel. She took a torch off the wall and lit it.

"Going somewhere Madame Giry?" she yelped and placed her hand where her heart was. I stepped in front of her and grinned.

"Erik, don't scare me like that!"

"I'm the Opera Ghost; it's in my nature to scare," she rolled her eyes. "Just where were you going?"

"To see you,"

"Through this tunnel?"

"What's wrong with this one?"

"Nothing, it just happens to lead to my kitchen,"

"Does it? I was curious, I've never taken this one before," she said quickly.

"I have a feeling that you're lying to me Madame Giry,"

"Nonsense,"

"You're sneaking up on me aren't you? Trying to spy on the Opera Ghost? Admit it,"

"Erik I know you're lying about the lost girl,"

"There is no lost girl in my lair!"

"Is that so Erik?"

"Yes, now do you not have a ballet to attend to?" she shot me a warning glance but turned around to leave. I took an alternate path out of this tunnel.

There was to be an Opera show tonight. Maybe Alleera would enjoy it. I might as well. I perched on the rafters and watched the crew set up for tonight's performance. They were rehearsing.

"Come on, come on. Girls, a little more focus please," Madame Giry called, clapping her hands.

I chuckled to myself. I find it rather curious that the police have not yet come here to search for the girl. I shrugged the thought off and kept walking on the rafters. I watched the rehearsal. Yes, tonight I shall take the girl to see the performance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"I'm so excited," Alleera piped up.

"Shh! No one must notice us you hear?" She looked up at me with wide eyes but nodded.

We were in box 5, waiting for the performance to start.

"Why are we here in secret Erik?"

"Because,"

"Because why?" I glared at her. She looked back down at the stage. The performance was starting. She looked at the stage curiously. Christine and that fop had moved to another part in France. So she wasn't singing here anymore.

Alleera climbed up onto my lap.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed.

"I can't see on my seat," I pushed her off. "Oopsy, I slipped, sorry," she climbed back onto my lap. I sighed and gave up.

"Stop moving around," I ordered, twenty minutes later.

"I'm bored," she whined.

"Bored?! This is an Opera!" She blinked.

"And?" I shook my head.

"Pay attention," she leaned back against me. I groaned but kept watching. Once it was over, she still didn't get up. "Alleera get off me!" She didn't answer.

I turned her gently to see her face. She had fallen asleep! At an Opera! How absurd! But I suppose I couldn't blame her. After all, she was just a child.

I picked her up and walked back to the lair.

"Erik!" Someone called. I ran down the corridor. It was Giry! Again! "Erik wait!" I kept running. I felt Alleera stir.

"Erik?" she asked innocently.

"Go back to sleep Alleera,"

"Why are you running?"

"Because," I finally got to my lair. I set her down in the swan bed. She smiled up at me and closed her eyes again.

I went to the kitchen and took a gulp from the wine bottle I had. I put my hand on my face and took a deep breath. I took another gulp of the sweet liquid and took the bottle with me into another room. I sat on the couch.

"Erik!" I got up quickly. I drank again from the bottle and set it down on the desk. "Erik I saw you with that child!"

"What child-"

"Don't lie to me Erik!" I said nothing.

"All right, maybe I do have a child here with me? But so what? It's not like I'm not trying to find the mothe-"

"Blizzard!" Alleera interrupted, running in.

She was chasing after the dog. She finally caught up to him and hugged him. She looked at Madame Giry in surprise. She got up, still holding the dog.

"H-hello Madame," she said, bowing slightly.

"Good evening child, what is your name?"

"Alleera,"

"Where is your mother?"

"I don't know," I picked her up and started back to the swan bed.

"Alleera!" how did these people get to my lair?!

A lady with black hair and emerald eyes hurried in.

"Mommy!" Alleera cried, reaching for her mother.

"Let my child go!" she took the wine bottle from the desk and smashed it; holding the broken end pointed at me. I set Alleera down. She ran over to her mother. "You! You kidnapped my baby!" She pushed Alleera behind her protectively and came at me with the broken bottle as her weapon. I frowned.

"Now what do you hope to accomplish with that?" I asked, reaching for my lasso. Wait, I couldn't do that.

"Mommy no!" she lunged at me. I pinned her against the wall. The broken bottle was useless now.

"You broke my wine bottle Madame. I don't like it when people break my wine bottles," I snarled viciously. Alleera screamed.

"Please don't hurt my mommy!" she sobbed. I looked back at her.

"That's enough!" Madame Giry exclaimed, stomping over.

I let the lady go. She spun around, ready to attack. Her eyes took me by surprise. The pupils were slits…they weren't normal. She had eyes like Ayesha!

"Stop this fighting, both of you. Don't you see what you're doing to the girl?" Alleera was still sobbing and holding onto the dog.

"Oh Ali, I'm so sorry," her mother sobbed, hurrying over. She hugged the girl tightly.

"I hate to ruin such a sentimental moment but, this is my lair, and you all need to go,"

"Come on Ali, we're leaving,"

"But I don't want to leave mommy,"

"Madame-"

"It's Claire," she interrupted Giry.

"Mommy I don't want to leave," Alleera whined, hugging Claire's leg.

"Sweetie that man is dangerous,"

"Am I now? It seems to me like you broke my wine bottle, not me," I growled. She glared at me angrily. "The least you could do is thank me for taking care of your child," she stood and held Alleera.

"Thank-you," she muttered.

"Mommy can I come back to see Erik?"

"Erik?" She turned to me.

"Yes, why?"

"If I may ask, what is your last name?"

"Destler," Alleera looked at Ayesha, whom had strolled into the room, regardless of the dog.

"Erik Destler?!"

"Yes, do I know you from somewhere Madame?"

"I…who was your mother?"

"Her name was Madeleine," I said through clenched teeth. "Now would you kindly explain why you are so fascinated with my mother?"

"Erik…I…" she took a deep breath. "I'm your sister,"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

"That's impossible. I didn't have a sister. I was an only child," she shook her head.

"Mother told me you left when you were eight. You couldn't possibly have known you had a sister,"

"I don't!"

"Yes you do! I'm standing right here!" I shook my head. "Mother told me you had a…a deformity…is that why you wear a mask?" I grew suddenly angry.

"Yes! Why? You want to see it?!" I snarled viscously.

"I didn't mean to offend you I…I know how you feel,"

"How can you? Your face is perfect,"

"Have you not noticed my eyes?"

"Yes, but you were let off easy,"

"That's not what the public thinks," she mumbled. I realised Madame Giry was still here. I looked at her.

"I should get going. Good evening Erik, Claire," she nodded and left my lair.

"How did you get in here?" I demanded Claire.

"I heard, Madame Giry is it?" I nodded. "I heard her mumbling about Alleera, so I followed her here,"

"Regardless, you have to leave,"

"I wish I could,"

"What?"

"Alleera sweetie, go get yourself something to snack on," she said. Alleera smiled sweetly and hurried off to the kitchen. I frowned. This was _my_ lair and she was acting like she owned it.

"What is this about Claire?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

"I've been chased out of my home Erik. People were chasing me, claiming I was a demon. All that because of my eyes," she shook her head. "They burnt down the house," I looked at Alleera, whom was eating in the kitchen and feeding the dog some pieces of bread occasionally.

"So what are you saying?"

"I was just wondering, since we have to catch up, and maybe since I have no home-"

"You want to stay here don't you?" she looked at her feet like a child.

"I'm sorry to ask such a thing of you Erik, but there's nowhere for me to go," she looked at Alleera. I sighed.

"Fine,"

"Fine?"

"I suppose I can't let you go out on the streets with no place to live. Especially with Alleera," she smiled and hugged me. I didn't react.

"I'm sorry," she pulled back and smiled, "Ali sweetie!"

"Yes mommy?" Alleera asked, walking in with the dog following.

"Erik's agreed to let us stay,"

"Yay! Thanks Uncle Erik," she hugged my leg.

"Don't EVER call me that!" I snarled. She looked up at me and backed away.

"Sowy Erik," she yawned. "Mommy I'm tired,"

"All right, come on honey," Claire picked her up. She looked at me questioningly. I led her to the swan bed. "It's actually pretty nice down here," I said nothing. "Good night honey," she kissed Alleera's cheek.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can you ask Erik not to throw the doggy out?"

"What?"

"I don't want the doggy to leave," Claire looked at me. I rolled my eyes and walked away from the swan bed. After a few minutes she followed me.

"What's all this about a dog?" she asked me curiously.

"She brought a stray dog to my house and wants to keep it,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, she's my only child, she can get lonely at times. That's why she must've brought that dog home," I shrugged.

"See to it that she doesn't bring home another animal," she nodded. "All right, you can stay on the couch," she smiled.

"Thanks again for letting us stay," I nodded and retired to my room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I woke the next morning when I felt something push against my chin and cheek. I opened my eyes in alarm. I then relaxed at what I saw. Ayesha was rubbing her face against mine to wake me up.

"Meow," she called, shoving me again.

"I'm awake dear, what is it you want?" I asked sleepily. She blinked. "Are you hungry?"

She climbed onto my stomach. I picked her up.

"All right then my dear, come get your breakfast,"

She wriggled free and landed on the floor. She danced around my feet.

"Dear, if you walk around my feet like that I shall trip over you, do you want that?"

She mewed and padded out of the room. I followed her and fed her breakfast.

I spotted Claire, sleeping peacefully on the couch. I couldn't really believe that she was my sister. I suppose she looked a bit like me. Not by much though.

I heard the dog barking. I closed my eyes and sighed. That mutt made such an infernal racket!

"What's going on?" Claire mumbled sitting up slowly.

"That mutt won't shut-up," I growled. She smiled faintly. "It's not funny,"

"You're right it's not," she said seriously. I turned towards the dog. I'm pretty sure I heard her chuckle.

"Mommy?" We both turned to see Alleera walking into the room and rubbing her eye.

"Good morning honey," Claire greeted, walking over and hugging her.

"Unkie Erik!"

"Don't ever call me that Alleera!" I exclaimed. Claire chuckled and shook her head.

"Sweetie stop bothering Uncle Erik," I glared at her. She grinned.

"I have some errands to run during the day, you two stay down here," she hesitated but then nodded.

"When will you be back?"

"Sometime this afternoon," she nodded. I put my cape on and hurried out of the lair through a secret tunnel.

--

Alleera

Alleera watched her mother waltz around the kitchen, carrying bowls and a wooden spoon.

"Mommy what are you doing?"

"I'm baking your Uncle Erik a cake,"

"Ooh, a cake!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

"Yes, a chocolate cake,"

"Yay! Can I help mommy?"

"What do you want to help me with?"

"Can I make a special drink for Uncle Erik?" she chuckled.

"I don't think so sweetie. Why don't you go play with Blizzard?"

"Ok," Alleera looked down at her feet.

"Come on sweetie, cheer up," she kissed Alleera's cheek and smiled.

"Can I lick the spoon when you're done?"

"Once I make the icing you can,"

"Yay!" Alleera hurried off into the living room to find Blizzard. He was trying to creep up on Ayesha. "Blizzard!" she called, running over. Ayesha saw them and leaped up onto the desk, once again out of reach.

Blizzard barked and bounded up to Alleera. She grinned and picked him up.

"Blizzard, I think you need a bath," he looked up at her curiously and wagged his tail. She dragged him to the dock and sat on it. She tried to ease him in the water. He yelped and barked hysterically. "Come on Blizzard," he thrashed around in her arms and whined.

"Alleera what are you doing?!" She whirled to see her mother standing there, hands on her hips.

"Mommy-"

"Get that poor dog away from the water," Alleera let the dog go on the dock. He dashed off into the lair. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm sorry mommy, I was giving Blizzard a bath," she sniffled and her eyes watered.

"Sweetie, don't give Blizzard a bath in the lake ok?" she nodded quickly. "Good,"

Claire returned to the kitchen and continued with the cake. Alleera found Blizzard hiding under the desk Ayesha was sitting on.

"I'm sorry Blizzard; I didn't know you didn't like the lake," she said, petting his head. He wagged his tail and snuck out from under the desk.

"Alleera sweetie?"

"Yes mommy?"

"I'm going to rest a bit; can I trust you not to make a mess?"

"Of course you can mommy,"

"Erik will be back in a few minutes, just behave ok?" She nodded sweetly. Claire walked off to the couch to sleep. Alleera hurried into the kitchen. She wanted to make something special for Erik too.

She dug around in the cupboards and found a few long bottles. Only adults drank that. She found an empty bottle and mixed the contents of the other bottles into it.

Ayesha padded in curiously and looked at her.

"Hello little kitty," she greeted, cheerfully.

"Meow?"

"I'm making a drink for Uncle Erik!"

Ayesha jumped up onto the counter and sat down. Alleera put the bottle onto the table and cleaned up the mess she'd made. She stumbled upon a big bag of flour her mother had used for the cake.

"It looks just like snow!" she gasped, putting her hand in curiously. She took her hand out and clapped her hands. She laughed at the powdery cloud the flour made when she clapped. She took more flour and threw it up in the air. "It's snowing!" she laughed and threw more into the air. She ended up emptying the bag. The kitchen was covered in flour. "It's just like winter," she stated, looking around happily.

"Claire?"

"Uncle Erik!" Alleera exclaimed, running into the main room. He scowled at her.

"What did I tell you?"

"Sorry Erik," his eyes widened.

"Where's your mother? And why are you covered in flour?"

"It's not flour, it's snow. Mommy's sleeping and I'm not making a mess,"

"Not making a…" he trailed off and swore. "Oh no," he ran into the kitchen.

"Alleera?" she looked towards the voice to see her mother walking over sleepily. "Why are you-"

"ALLEERA!" Erik roared.


End file.
